Dans un ordre halluciné
by shadowquill17
Summary: Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans ce bureau, un jeudi à précisément 23h26 ? Qu'est-ce qui a été effacé des enregistrements officiels par les doigts experts du Quartermaster ? Pour ceux qui auraient souhaité voir les coulisses de cet évènement qui a transformé la rumeur en une réalité inévitable, voici la suite de "… où mon cœur est resté".


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui, je t'offre un petit OS 00Q, la suite (outrageusement explicite) de ma première fic mettant ce couple épique à l'honneur, "… où mon cœur est resté"; alors si tu veux connaître un peu mieux l'univers dans lequel j'installe ce one-shot, je t'invite à aller la lire (en plus ça me ferait vraiment super chaud au cœur mais bon c'est vraiment comme tu veux XD). **

**Si tu n'as pas le temps (ou l'envie) d'aller voir l'écrit qui a lancé celui-ci, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu peux quand même rester avec moi et donner une chance à ces quelques mots de passion déchaînée… (après tout, un peu de PWP gratuit n'a jamais fait de mal à personne).**

**Bref, enjoy ! ^^**

**(oh, et le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de René Char, "D'un même lien".)**

**...**

Il était déjà tard lorsque James Bond se rendit dans le bureau de son Quartermaster, et la porte grinça, provocante, dans le silence statique de la Q-Branch désertée.

- Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi à une heure si tardive, 007 ?

Q croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plate, ses yeux verts brillant intensément derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

- Oh, je crois que tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour moi, Q, répliqua Bond en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Le Quartermaster ne parut pas s'émouvoir du sous-entendu, et se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir aux propos de Bond.

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

- Vraiment, 007 ? Ici ? finit-il par dire d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, ici, Q, répondit Bond dans un grognement.

Il s'approcha encore de Q, le prit par la taille, collant sa mince silhouette contre son corps à lui; et si Q réprima un frisson, ils firent tous deux mine de ne pas le remarquer.

-Et pour la dernière fois, c'est James, dit Bond d'un ton rauque.

Q, sans même chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte solide de l'agent, se contenta de poser ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine musclée contre laquelle il était blotti.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'M voie ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Quoi, ironisa l'autre, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'effaceras pas toutes nos traces ?

- Tu marques un point, reconnut Q avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il poussa un petit soupir de martyr.

- Mais quand même, de tous les moments que tu aurais pu choisir…

Bond sourit de toutes ses dents, et ses canines brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

- J'imagine que je devrais m'estimer heureux que tu ne sois pas venu à moi en plein jour et devant toute mon équipe ? fit Q d'un ton sarcastique.

- Exactement, confirma Bond, et il fondit sur Q pour sceller leurs bouches.

Q, loin d'être aussi faible que sa frêle stature ne le suggérait, lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue dévastatrice; ses mains fines empoignèrent les cheveux courts de Bond, ses hanches pointues se pressèrent contre celles de l'agent, sa langue batailla avec férocité dans un combat à la fois violent et sensuel qui laissa les deux hommes encore plus affamés de contact, l'impatience créée par des mois de sous-entendus et de tension sexuelle enfin soulagée.

Bond eut tôt fait de débarrasser Q de son pantalon et son boxer, dénudant une paire de jambes minces et blanches comme du lait et une érection de taille honorable, rouge et tendue et dressée d'excitation; Q ne fut pas en reste, activant ses mains agiles jusqu'à pouvoir faire glisser la chemise hors de prix de Bond le long de ses larges épaules. Les deux hommes parurent également ravis de leur action respective, et quelques secondes furent accordées à une contemplation avide de la peau de l'autre, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'empressement prenne le dessus et que leurs lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau dans une rencontre vorace, leurs mains courant partout, caressant, serrant, _possédant_.

Celles de Bond finirent par se glisser derrière les cuisses fuselées de Q, et il hissa ce dernier pour l'asseoir pratiquement sur ses hanches, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'après deux pas le dos du Quartermaster rencontra violemment le mur; son cri fut avalé goulûment par la bouche de Bond, et bientôt la douleur soudaine disparut pour faire place au plaisir de l'intense friction que cette nouvelle position offrait à leurs érections.

Q, ses jambes fines emprisonnant fermement la taille de Bond, roula soudainement des hanches contre Bond et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, assez profondément pour que Bond sente le goût familier du sang envahir ses papilles; les doigts fins éraflèrent presque douloureusement son cuir chevelu, et il poussa Q plus fort contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Q ? fit-il d'une voix qui, même à lui, parut rauque, sombre, complètement _ravagée._

Ce fut à son tour d'imprimer un mouvement délicieusement provocant à l'entrejambe de Q, qui laissa échapper un presque sanglot de frustration.

- Tu le sais bien, Bond, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en défaisant la ceinture et la braguette de Bond quasi-simultanément. Tu le sais très bien, ce que je veux. Mais je ne suis pas une de tes James Bond Girls… tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre.

Il se trémoussa un peu plus contre Bond, et le contact inattendu de l'érection encore habillée de ce dernier contre les fesses fermes de Q fit grogner l'agent.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? haleta-t-il, tandis que Q masquait un petit sourire triomphant.

Ce dernier faufila sa main dans la minuscule poche de son cardigan, et en retira un petit paquet carré de lubrifiant.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Bond eut un petit rire et n'attendit pas une seconde pour déchirer le paquet avec ses dents; il couvrit ses doigts du gel soyeux et glissa sa main entre les deux globes musclés des fesses de Q, n'arrêtant son mouvement que lorsque son index se trouva posé sur le centre chaud et palpitant, l'objet de sa convoitise…

- Alors, Quartermaster ? fit-il mine de s'assurer, son ton taquin démenti par sa respiration laborieuse.

Et pour toute réponse, Q roula du bassin et le bout de l'index de Bond pénétra sans plus attendre l'anneau de muscles serrés; Bond lâcha un juron et Q un petit gloussement réjoui.

- Bon sang, Q, gronda Bond, tu es tellement étroit…

Il fléchit son doigt et caressa les parois internes, douces et brûlantes, qui se contractaient rythmiquement; Q émit un petit hoquet de plaisir et Bond, désirant avant tout tirer de semblables réactions de son Quartermaster, ajouta bientôt son majeur… les deux doigts, impitoyablement pressés l'un contre l'autre par la force impossible du corps de Q, s'introduisirent à leur tour en lui, étirant et assouplissant le passage avec détermination.

Q profita du fait que Bond était occupé ailleurs pour enlever son cardigan et le passer par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant au passage sa tignasse déjà échevelée et dénudant des kilomètres de peau pâle et crémeuse et _exquise,_ qui faillirent faire perdre sa précieuse concentration à Bond; ses mains occupées, il ne put que enfouir son visage contre la clavicule aiguë de Q, passant une langue gourmande sur le sternum à portée de bouche… Q trembla dans ses bras, les doigts agiles s'enfoncèrent avec délice dans sa coupe militaire, et Bond sourit.

Il passa sa langue avide sur le cou chaud de Q, sur son épaule, sur son pectoral plat, avant de descendre un peu plus bas pour donner un coup de langue sec sur un téton rose et dressé; Q glapit contre lui, les muscles de son sphincter se contractèrent violemment, et Bond prit cela comme un encouragement. Il passa ses lèvres contre le petit bouton de chair, souffla dessus… avant de le saisir entre ses dents et de le mordiller gentiment, geste qui provoqua une série de jurons fleuris de la bouche de Q, et un nouveau spasme autour des doigts de Bond.

Au troisième doigt, Q se raidit imperceptiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de se détendre à nouveau, ses paupières fermées et ses longs cils sombres délicatement posés sur ses pommettes rosies par la stimulation sensorielle; à la vue de son Quartermaster ainsi abandonné à ses bons soins, totalement vulnérable et rose de volupté et _confiant_, Bond faillit jouir sur le champ, ses doigts enfouis dans le fondement de Q et son sexe douloureusement tendu complètement délaissé.

D'ailleurs, le Quartermaster semblait lui aussi avoir atteint sa limite.

- Assez, haleta-t-il soudain. Je te veux en moi, _maintenant_.

Bond sentit une nouvelle flamme de désir incendier ses entrailles, et hocha difficilement la tête.

- Tu as un préservatif ?

Q roula des yeux.

- Oh je t'en _prie_, 007. Je lis toujours toutes tes analyses et je sais que je suis clean aussi.

Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent alors autour de l'érection de Bond et pressèrent une fois, manquant de le faire jouir et réussissant l'exploit de le rendre encore plus dur.

- Alors _maintenant_, persifla ensuite le Quartermaster d'une voix absolument indécente, rends ce pénis si convoité un peu _utile_.

Jamais l'utilisation d'un mot aussi clinique que _pénis_ n'avait rendu Bond aussi impatient de faire ses preuves; il enduisit son érection douloureuse du peu de lubrifiant qui lui restait sur les doigts et, après avoir guidé son sexe lourd vers l'entrée de Q, y pressa lentement l'extrémité.

Il pénétra l'étroit passage dans un glissement erratique, se figeant tous les deux ou trois centimètres pour laisser le temps au corps de Q de s'habituer à l'intrusion, et à lui-même l'occasion de conserver sa raison; les convulsions puissantes du fin boyau serraient son sexe d'étreintes positivement obscènes, et Bond se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter de jouir après seulement quinze secondes en Q.

(Il ne serait pas dit, après tout, que le Quartermaster était parvenu à faire perdre tous ses moyens à James Bond; il avait une réputation à tenir, même si elle ne sortait pas de cette pièce.)

Q poussa un minuscule soupir de satisfaction lorsque les bourses de Bond, enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde, se blottirent contre ses fesses pâles; Bond s'immobilisa immédiatement, voulant leur laisser à tous deux le temps de s'habituer à l'autre, mais Q s'agita sur son sexe dans un trémoussement qui fit voir des étoiles à Bond.

- Tu vas arrêter ça, oui ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Quoi, le grand James Bond ne peut pas supporter un petit défi ? rétorqua Q d'un ton sarcastique. Pardon, je croyais…

À ces mots, Bond afficha un rictus diabolique, et se laisser glisser lentement hors de Q.

Ce dernier lâcha une longue plainte à la lenteur de son mouvement, mais Bond ne céda pas et, centimètre après centimètre, ne s'immobilisa que lorsque l'extrémité de son sexe fut la seule partie de lui encore enfoncée en Q; et il repartit, faisant la même chose en sens inverse, encore et encore. Les doigts de Q erraient sans but sur ses épaules, ses ongles courts raclant la peau de son dos tandis que ses hanches cherchaient désespérément un peu plus de friction; Q poussa un geignement plaintif lorsque Bond, une fois encore, se retira au moment précis où lui-même roulait des hanches…

- Bond, haleta-t-il, une flamme pleine de défi dans ses yeux verts. Bond, je te promets que si tu ne t'y mets pas franchement je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Q ? railla Bond, un sourire victorieux jouant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se blottissait à nouveau en Q.

Il dut atteindre sa prostate, parce le jeune homme poussa soudain un cri d'extase et laissa sa tête rouler dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire, les verres de ses lunettes froids et parfaits contre la peau incandescente de l'agent.

- Bond, soupira Q, Bond, _Bond_…

Son bassin se tortilla dans un effort vain.

- D'accord, Q, d'accord, consentit finalement Bond, incapable de résister plus longtemps aux suppliques inarticulées de son Quartermaster. Bon sang, ce que tu peux être autoritaire…

Et lorsqu'il glissa lentement hors de Q cette fois, c'est avec une force qui fit déraper Q d'au moins quinze centimètres vers le plafond, et qui leur arracha à tous deux une exclamation de satisfaction, qu'il revint s'enfouir tout entier dans l'intimité de son Quartermaster.

-Oui, oui, plus fort, _Bond_ ! scanda Q comme une mélodie, et Bond se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter.

Ses coups de reins devinrent furieux, son sexe pénétrant le corps de Q avec un acharnement qui se fit seulement plus passionné lorsqu'il atteint encore une fois la prostate de Q et, après un encouragement enthousiaste de la part de Q (sous la forme d'un gémissement brisé), Bond dirigea ses mouvements de sorte à atteindre la petite bosse de nerfs tous les trois ou quatre roulements de hanches, puis un sur deux, puis à _chaque_ fois…

À ce stade-là, Q n'était plus qu'un magma incohérent de _oui_ et de _là_ et d'_encore_ soupirés parmi les bruits dignes d'une star du porno qui dégringolaient de sa bouche, son sexe tendu et humide rebondissant contre son estomac, et Bond n'était pas dans un meilleur état… il glissa une main entre eux et il ne fallut qu'une pression de ses doigts autour de l'érection de Q pour que ce dernier jouisse avec un petit cri de surprise; Bond contempla avec avidité le visage de son Quartermaster tandis qu'il se tordit de façon exquise, une série de jets brûlants et blancs atterrissant sur sa poitrine et celle de Bond.

Puis, un air totalement rassasié sur son visage encore rose d'excitation, Q embrassa profondément Bond, sa langue paresseuse caressant sensuellement celle de l'agent, et son sphincter se contracta une fois, délibérément, autour du sexe de Bond.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et après quelques ultimes coups de hanches, ce fut au son d'un _Bond_ soupiré avec un abandon total dans son oreille que son orgasme le frappa avec la violence d'un crash d'hélicoptère. Il poussa un grognement rauque et se vida en Q en plusieurs longs jets presque douloureux tant ils avaient été délayés.

Avec un peu de difficulté, Bond, un Quartermaster chaud et pliant blotti dans ses bras, se dirigea vers le canapé que ce dernier gardait dans son bureau pour les petites siestes qui s'avéraient parfois indispensables pendant une mission qui n'en finissait pas; Bond y déposa délicatement Q (dont la minuscule plainte de protestation lorsque le sexe de son amant glissa hors de lui fit sourire Bond) et arrangea ses membres pour se blottir derrière lui, ses bras entourés avec une possessivité protectrice autour de la frêle poitrine du jeune homme.

- En fin de compte tu n'as peut-être pas si mal choisi ton moment, articula lentement Q, d'une voix éraillée… je doute que j'aurais pu conserver ma crédibilité en tant que Quartermaster si mon équipe s'était trouvé derrière la porte pendant que tu entreprenais de me débaucher.

- Te débaucher ? répéta Bond. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les yeux doux à des agents 00 beaucoup trop vieux pour moi…

Q lâcha un petit rire et frotta sa joue contre le biceps de Bond qui la soutenait comme un oreiller.

- Que veux-tu, j'aime le danger, moi aussi.

Un sourire affectueux s'épanouit sans permission sur les lèvres de Bond, et il se félicita de s'être installé hors de la vue de Q; pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille du Quartermaster et grimaça en sentant son dos craquer.

- Quand même, fit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, la prochaine fois… faisons ça dans un vrai lit.

Q se raidit dans ses bras, et d'un seul coup toute l'atmosphère molle et languide de ce moment post-orgasme disparut, faisant place à la tension des implications des propos de Bond.

- La… prochaine fois ? répéta lentement Q.

Bond prit une grande inspiration et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Q.

- La prochaine fois, souffla-t-il dans la peau douce.

Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation:

- Et la fois d'après aussi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Q ne bougeait toujours pas et Bond, incapable de s'arrêter, conclut par une ultime précision.

- Et toutes les fois après ça, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était plus question de lit ou d'endroit ou même de moment, et tous deux le savaient très bien.

Q se retourna lentement pour faire face à Bond, ses yeux verts perçants et attentifs même dans l'obscurité du bureau, mais il ne dit rien; il se contenta d'avancer son visage vers celui de l'agent pour lui donner un long baiser, pur et langoureux, totalement différent de ceux, urgents et affamés, qu'ils avaient échangés précédemment.

Et Bond attira son Quartermaster à lui, ses doigts fourrageant dans les douces boucles humides, pour approfondir leur baiser.

Parce que s'il était ainsi récompensé lorsqu'il ramenait son matériel intact, il renonçait volontiers et sur-le-champ à sa réputation de destructeur en titre des gadgets de la Q-Branch.

Jamais un sacrifice de de ce type ne lui avait paru aussi avantageux.

**...**

**Dis donc, il fait chaud ici, non ? **

**Bon sang, le temps que ça m'a pris d'écrire cet OS, et j'ai enfin réussi… pour toi, lecteur, rien que pour toi ! **

**Alors dis-moi vite si tu as aimé, si tu n'as pas aimé, si tu penses que la première partie se suffisait à elle-même et qu'une suite était inutile… bref, arrose-moi de tes opinions, je m'en abreuverai avec avidité et un plaisir indicible.**

**Je compte sur toi ! ^^**


End file.
